The Game
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Jackal likes blackmail. Marui is abducted. Kirihara really wants to see. And Renji likes numbers. The final chapter!
1. So Bored

**Disclaimer-** Like I have the brains and imagination to create something so wonderful and so amazing...

**Rating-** PG-13 I guess..

**Warnings-** OOC-ness I guess..

Well this is my first fic...I really don't know if it's really that good...

But I accept constructive critism and such

"talking"  
'_thinking_'  
::author's note::

scene change

Just so you lovely readers know...It kind of follows with OVA 7 but not much (There's no beeping when people say 'tennis' D)

* * *

It was a lovely day in the alternate universe of PoT, where our favorite tennis players were actually beach volleyball players. Our lovely Rikkai boys were bored out of their minds because they were the beach volleyball champs for 2 years running. Basically they PAWNED anyone who challenged them to beach volleyball. 

"I'm so bored" Kirihara complained, poking the sand with a random stick he found.

"Well, find yourself something to do" Niou snapped at him.

"How am I supposed to? Since there's NOTHING to do on this damn beach"

"You could run laps around the beach if you're bored" Sanada said, looking up from his shougi game with Renji.

"On second thought, I'm not bored anymore" Kirihara said quickly.

"Does anybody want to go get some gum with me?" Marui asked.

"I'll go with you. Since I have nothing to do on this damn beach anyways" Niou said getting up.

Meanwhile our favorite Hyoutei boys were traveling to the beach in their buchou's shiny black limo ::lucky..::.

"Shishido-san I hope we have a good practice today..."Ohtori said politely.

"Today we are not going to the beach for practice Ohtori" Atobe announced.

"We're not?" Gakuto asked.

"Then why are we going then?" Oshitari questioned.

"To be amazed by Ore-sama's good looks. Ne, Kabaji?" the narcissist said flipping his hair while sparkles were hanging around his head.

"Usu."

All the regulars with the exception of Jiroh and Kabaji gave Atobe a look that clearly said "Dude-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-we're-straight" looks.

"Hey isn't that...uhh...those the regulars from Rikkai?" Shishido said pointing at Marui and Niou from the window.

"I believe they're Marui and Niou.." Oshitari said straightning his glasses.

As if a pin poked him really hard, Jiroh jumped up narrowly missing Hiyoshi's face and screamed "OMIGODITSMARUIWHERE?!" and started jumping up and down in his seat starting to get a certain mushroom annoyed.

"Jiroh-sempai..can you please stop jumping up and down..." Hiyoshi said patiently(not really).

Suddenly, Atobe snapped his fingers, and their driver suddenly pulled over. Rolling down the window while putting on a pair of expensive looking sunglasses, Atobe said "Marui and Niou of Rikkai I suppose?"

All Marui and Niou could do was really "?!" and "Who the hell are these people" and "Who the hell rides a limo to a fucking beach?!" while their jaws were on the floor.

They basically stayed like this for 5 minutes just staring at Atobe and his fancy limo with people inside.

Meanwhile Atobe was starting to lost his patience with the two dudes so he asked again "Are you two Marui and Niou of Rikkai?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh..He's Niou and I'm Marui" Marui and Niou said in unison (vice versa for Marui)

To be continued..i think..

* * *

so yea..I kinda ran out of ideas after this..I'll try to update as best I can..I'm sorry if it wasn't that funny it's supposed to funnier in the later chapters..reviews please..::bows:: 


	2. Straws and Sharks

**Disclaimer-** I wish I owned PoT

**Rating-**PG-13

**Warnings-**OOC-ness and crack kinda..

"talking"

'_thinking'_

::author's note::

and thank yous to the people(two actually..) Khmer-Angel and Ketchup for Blood. I thank you two ::bows::

and on with the story!

* * *

"But you two ARE from Rikkai, right?" 

"Yeah. Why?"Niou asked after he was done fixing his jaw. Marui was still trying to fix his.

"Challenge us to a beach volleyball game."

'Wait. Buchou I thought you said we weren't going to have practice today.."Gakuto said.

"Well there's a change of plans." Atobe said taking off his expensive sunglasses and having the sparkles come back again. "We're going to challenge Rikkai and kick their ass."

'_Gekokujyou.._'Hiyoshi thought and imagined him beating Sanada and Yukimura at volleyball. He started to drool a little, but besides that he LOOKED okay.

"You're little friend is drooling..is he okay?"Niou asked looking freaked out.

"But will you challenge us?" Atobe asked again ignoring Hiyoshi.

"Sure. But we have to ask buchou and fukubuchou first."Marui said finally after fixing his jaw.

"But remember: we're going to kick your ass like all the other teams."Niou drawled.

"Oh please. We're not that weak." Shishido scoffed.

"You wanna try me?" Niou asked, crossing his arms.

Shishido was about to say something, but Ohtori cut in and said,"Shishido-san please calm down. You could do that later."

"Oh. Fine." Shishido said looking pissed.

scenechangescenechangescenechange

"...so that's the story buchou." Marui explained.

"So they want to play us?" Yukimura replied, picking up a conch shell and putting it in a bucket.

"Well. Yeah."

"Very well. I accept." Yukimura said standing up with a bucket of sea shells. "Let's go"

scenechangescenechangescenechange

"Okay. We'll pick straws to see who we're going to be paired with." Yagyuu said holding up a bunch of pretty colored straws.

"So here are the pairs."Yagyuu annouced."Marui-Jiroh."

"YESSS!!" Jiroh yelled. While everyone was taken aback and Atobe was sulking.

"Renji-Kabaji."

"Umm..Let's try our best." Renji said looking freaked out.

"Usu."

"Atobe-Sanada."

They looked at each other blinking and said at the same time, "Don't drag me down." Then they stared daggers at each other.

"Gakuto-Jackal."

"NOO! I'm not with Yuushi!" Gakuto yelled. While Jackal had a "Okayy.." look on his face

"Niou-Oshitari."

Gakuto stared lightning bolts at Niou.

"Yukimura-Shishido."

Sanada looked heartbroken. Shishido stuck his tongue out at Niou, who gave him the finger and then yelled, "PANSY!"::my apologies to Shishido fans::

"Kirihara-Ohtori."

Ohtori looked like he was going to burst into tears because he wasn't paired up with his lover/partner Shishido.

"And lastly, Hiyoshi and me."

Hiyoshi looked like he was still daydreaming only this time at how he was going to beat Atobe. Yagyuu ingored him.

"Let's start."Jackal said.

"What happens if we lose?" Ohtori asked.

There was a mischieivous(sp?) glint in Niou's eyes. He started to laugh while everyone was like,"Are you insane or something?" Niou finally stopped laughing and said,"Well, if you lose you get thrown into a pool of man-eating sharks" he pointed at the water where there were sharks swimming around in a circle.

"How do you know that they're MAN-EATING sharks?" Sanada asked apprehensively(sp?).

"Like this." Niou threw a random bystander into the water and they saw the person screaming and the sharks dragging him down underwater, while Niou was chuckling.

"Niou-sempai?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes?"

"You're sick."

"Why thank you. Would you like to be first?" he said pointing at the sharks.

"N-No. I'm fine"

"Moving on" Renji said clearing his throat and taking over for Yagyuu, "We're going to pick MORE straws to see who we're going to play."

"Awww.." everybody said annoyed.

"Or would you like the sharks to eat you?" Renji asked raising his eyebrow. ::how do you do that if your eyes are closed?::

"On second thought.."everybody said grabbing random straws.

"Okay the first people who will be playing are..Atobe-Sanada and Kirihara-Ohtori."

"We're screwed." Kirihara said doing a facepalm.

"And then Marui-Jiroh and Yagyuu-Hiyoshi."

"Gekokujyou..."Hiyoshi muttered. And Yagyuu gave him a weird look.

"And then Niou-Oshitari and Gakuto-Jackal"

"NOOO!"Gakuto yelled. Jackal was starting to get really freak out now..

"Finally..Kabaji and I with...oh crap..Yukimura-Shishido.."

"Let's do our best Shishido.." Yukimura said politely.

scenechangescenechange

"Do we have to go?" Kirihara whined. "We know that we're going to get eaten by the sharks anyways."

"Fukubuchou kick Kirihara's ass!" Marui yelled blowing a bubble and then popping it.

"Marui! STFU!" Kirihara said giving him the finger.

"Hmph. Sanada. Make sure you don't get in my way" Atobe said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever."

While this was happening poor Ohtori was still sad that Shishido couldn't be his partner.

to be continued

* * *

well i think this was better than the first chapter..please review :D 


	3. I Don't Want to Diee!

Disclaimer- Still don't own PoT

Warnings- People dying, cursing, and utter crackness..

Rating- still the same

Thank you to endlessy who made me realize my mistake that I forgot to enable the anomyous(sp?) review. I apologize for all the pain-in-the-ass I must've accidently given people because of this. Also thank yous to Ayumi Uchiha, Blupeguin15, and Shaman of the Fire for loving my story.

well to continue! with the match between the Tango Pair and Kirihara-Ohtori. (there's no yaoi 'cause I can't write romance to save my life but I love the Tango Pair) and I really don't know ANYTHING about volleyball except the spiking and stuff so please correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

"Okay. Whoever gets 3 points first wins." Gakuto said from the really cool referee seat. "Kirihara-Ohtori pair to serve." 

"Ohtori! Use your kick-ass Scud Serve!" Kirihara said excitedly.

Inside, Ohtori was sobbing his poor angelic heart out that he couldn't be partners with Shishido. But he would also feel even worse that his partner would be fed to the sharks if he screwed up. So he sucked it up and did his famous serve the best he could...

...but it accidently hit Kirihara on the back of the head and he was instantly knocked out. Since it was going a 200 kilometers per hour, there was a reason why Kirihara blacked out. ::apologies to Kirihara fans::

Everyone else was like "...is he dead?" while Niou and Marui were laughing at Kirihara's misfortune. While Renji walked over to Kirihara and checked for any signs of life.

"Thankfully it's just a minor concussion." Renji said.

"Umm...the Atobe-Sanada pair advance due to injury to player.." Gakuto said feebly.

"Ore-sama gets to advance without getting his nails dirty." Atobe said pleased filing his nails with a file. Sanada looked at Atobe as if he had a chicken for a head and said, "YOU carry around a FILE?!"

"Well of course. What is ore-sama to if his nails are uneven?"

"Aren't files for GIRLS?"

Atobe pretended he didn't hear.

"Time to recieve the penalty" Niou sang as he threw Kirihara to the sharks. Ohtori was forcefully dragged by Kabaji, who threw him in while Shishido was screaming, "OHTORIII!" ::my apologies to Ohtori fans::

"SHISHIdo-sannn"

Shishido looked like he was about to cry and look like the hero of a tragic movie while dark clouds surrounded him. But this was nonsense of course, because it was a prefectly sunny day and you heard the laughter of random people. Especially Niou, who found death very funny.::borrowed from Link and Luigi because they're THAT awesome::

"Niou?"

"Renji?"

"You really are sick."

"Thank you Renji. The sharks are going to eat you later."

scenechangescenechange

"The next game is between Marui-Jiroh and Yagyuu-Hiyoshi." Jackal said sitting on the really cool referee seat.

"Let's do our best Marui-san."Jiroh said jumping up and down in the sand.

"Uhh..Yeah.."Marui said looking freaked out while he was blowing a really large bubble.

"GekokujyouGekokujyouGekokujyou.." Hiyoshi kept muttering.

"What's with you and this 'Gekokujyou'?" Yagyuu asked as politely as he could. "Why do you want to take someone's rank away from them and then take it for yourself?"

Hiyoshi ignored him. 'Cause just then the ball came flying toward him and he used his ENBU VOLLEYBALL tactics to kick ass. And since he's so cool he scored a point.

"YAYYY!" the crowd (hyoutei and rikkai) cheered.

"1-0." Jackal announced. "Yagyuu-Hiyoshi in the lead." This mad Marui a little pissed cause he thought that while they were talking they wouldn't be distracted by the flying ball.

"MARUI-SAN!" Jiroh screaming jumping up and down. "It's okay! We'll still win!"

Meanwhile this happened, Yagyuu served the volleyball while Jiroh was still jumping up and down, so Marui used this to his advantage and jumped on Jiroh's face and hit it back, causing the Marui-Jiroh pair a point.

"YAYYY!" the crowd cheered again.

"MARUI-SAN WE DID IT! YOU STEPPED ON MY FACE AND SCORED A POINT!" Jiroh yelled pointing at his face. "ATOBE! MARUI STEPPED ON MY FACE! I'M NEVER GOING TO WASH IT EVER AGAIN!!" he started to jump up and down again.

"Ewww..." the crowd said disgusted.

"Jiroh..." Atobe said shooting Marui a dirty glance that clearly said "Get away from Jiroh he completely belongs to ore-sama." "If you never wash your face, I'll make sure that you get kicked off the regulars and you will never play beach volleyball ever again."

"On second thought.." Jiroh said running to the beach water to wash his face. But a random person accidently pushed him into the water which caused him to be eaten by sharks. ::my apologies to Jiroh fans::

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the crowd yelled. "WE HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN A REAL GAME YET!!"

"...Yagyuu-Hiyoshi advance because of dead player..." Jackal said.

Inside Hiyoshi did a happy, happy jig while thinking, "_Gekokujyou_" He was really a happy bunny now. Yagyuu frowned at him and straightend his glasses.

"Wait! No! You can't do this to me!!" Marui yelled while Renji ::yes RENJI:: pushed him to the pool of man-eating sharks. He watched Marui fall and he started to chuckle. Chuckle. Yes this was Renji the Data Master(next to Inui of course). While everybody was like "Isn't that Niou's job?"

"Renji?"

"Yes Sanada?"

"Don't EVER do that again." Sanada said dangerously.

"Which one?" Renji asked. "The laughing or pushing people to the horrible fate of the sharks?"

Sanada seemed to think. After a while he said,"Both."

"Sanada." Yukimura interupted.

"Yes. Yukimura?" Sanada said with sparklies in his eyes.

"It looks fun though." He said peering down at the sharks. "Don't you think?" he said with an evil, evil glint in his eye.

"Y-Yukimura!" Sanada said stricken. He realized that the person he wanted to be like when he grew up was an evil, evil person.

"Maa...Let's get started already." Niou drawled. While Oshitari mentally rolled his eyes. At least he didn't have to be with Gakuto.

On the other side of the court, Gakuto was crying on the inside. He wasn't a happy bunny like our mushroom Hiyoshi who was still doing a jig inside. Jackal just looked like...well...Jackal.

"Uhh...The third game between Gakuto-Jackal and Niou-Oshitari" Shishido announced from the really cool referee seat.

to be continued

* * *

well...everybody was very OOC here I guess. Sanada was moping so I think that's why.. Well reviews please! 


	4. Pretty Nails

Disclaimer- I pray every night that I want to own PoT. But it doesn't work.

Rating-the same

Warnings- OOC-ness utter crack and Niou

well many many thanks to forgotten hyoshi, Shaman of the Fire, endlessy, and FrauleinRose. ::gives them all big hugs:: you guys are the best. And thank yous to the people who read but didn't review. YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL COOL!

if you wanted to know which link and luigi fic i was talking about it was Four or Five okies?

let's go on!!

* * *

"I wonder when they're going to stop volleying..."Renji muttered.

"Niou's doing pretty well today." Yukimura said smiling his "I'm-such-a-good-boy" smile.

"Now that you mention it..." Sanada commented looking at Yukimura with sparklies in his eyes.

scenechangescenechange

"Come on!" Niou said as he spiked the ball towards Jackal. "I know you can do better!" he taunted.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE FOR PAIRING UP WITH YUUSHI!" Gakuto yelled pelting the ball at Niou.

"..."Oshitari really wished he didn't answer Atobe's phone call this morning.

"What's that?" Niou sneered. He said as he finally scored a point. "I couldn't hear you."

Jackal really didn't want to be here either. He just HAD to be paired up with a flippy person who kept talking about Oshitari as if he was the best thing in the world. Which really wasn't true because Yukimura was the best thing ever.

"1-0. Niou-Oshitari in the lead." Shishido said trying not to sound biased. 'Cause he wanted Niou to die a HORRIBLE death to the sharks because he hated him that much.

This time Jackal served the volleyball high over the net which let Oshitari do his...

...TSUBAME-GAESHI!! Which since he's so cool, he scored a point.

"2-0...Niou...Oshitari...in the lead..." It was really hard for Shishido to not sound angry. Niou would NOT be fed to the sharks. This pissed him off immensely.

"Looks like someone's going to the sharks today." Niou smirked.

"Niou...calm down please..."Oshitari said as he served the ball. A volley started yet again, and when the time was right, Gakuto was able to do a...

...MOON SALUTE! And because he's also cool, he scored a point. Mostly because Oshitari and Niou were surprised.

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TODAY!" Gakuto shouted pointing at Niou. "YOU WILL DIE TODAY!"

"2-1. Niou-Oshitari in the lead" Shishido said sounding hopeful. Maybe Niou WOULD get eaten today...

"Oh so you ARE good." said Niou as he spiked the ball down after Oshitari passed it to him. Causing him to get another point.

"3-1...Niou-Oshitari pair win..."Shishido said sadly...so Niou WOULDN'T get eaten today.

"Come on Jackal."Yukimura said dragging him to the water's edge, "I'm sure it won't hurt..."

Jackal gave him that look of "Yukimura..THEY HAVE FUCKING TEETH THAT ARE FUCKING SHARP OF COURSE ITS GOING TO HURT!"

"Hahaaa..Don't give me that look Jackal." Yukimura said. "It's not that bad." And with that Yukimura pushed him into the water with an evil, evil glint in his eye.::my apologies to Jackal fans::

Sanada was still stunned that Yukimura found death so amusing. He was so stunned he didn't notice Yukimura talking to him.

"...ada..Sanada!"

"Huh? What? Oh!"Sanada regained himself. "Yes Yukimura?"

"Would you like to push Gakuto into the water?"

"N-No. I'm fine" He said quickly.

"It's and order" Yukimura said. "Try it. It's fun." he said shoving a whiny Gakuto to him.

Sanada looked at Flippy and the sharks, then at Flippy and the sharks again. Then taking a deep breath he shoved a screaming Gakuto into the water.

"OSHITARI!!" ::my apologies to Gakuto fans::

Oshitari didn't hear because he was in a deep conversation with Atobe. About nails.

"Atobe do you think my nails look okay?" Oshitari said concerned looking at them. "I think the Tsubame-Gaeshi messed it up."

"Let ore-sama see." Atobe said examining Oshitari's nails. Handing him a file Atobe said,"File the edges it lookes crooked."

"You two are like a bunch of girls." Shishido said incredously(sp?). "I mean, why can't you do something more manlier?"

The last thing he remembered was being thrown into the shark-filled water.::my apologies to Shishido fans:: Which all teaches us a lesson: Never call Atobe or Oshitari girls.

"Doesn't that mean the Shishido-Yukimura pair are disqualified?" Renji asked hopefully.

"Yes. I think so." Yagyuu said looking at the chart they made of the matches. He looked at Yukimura and said, "I'm sorry buchou, but you have to be thrown into the sharks."

Yukimura just smiled and said, "It's okay. A loss is a loss right?"

"So...umm...who's going to throw buchou in?" Niou asked trying not to sound concerned.

"Sanada will of course." Yukimura said looking at Sanada.

Sanada just gaped. Throw his idol into the water? That was like cursing at Oprah. He finally said ,"Yukimura I can't."

"You will throw me in."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Even if I kicked you off the volleyball team?"

"...Yes..."

"Oh be quiet both of you." Atobe said annoyed. "Hiyoshi will throw him in." he said pointing at our favorite mushroom.

"M-Me?" Hiyoshi said taken aback. He wanted to overthrow Yukimura, but he didn't want to kill him. That was just wrong.

"Buchou. I cannot do it." Hiyoshi said bowing.

"Fine. Kabaji will do it." Atobe said snapping his fingers. "Kabaji!"

"Usu."

And Kabaji pushed our feminine buchou into the water. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sanada was like "NOOOOOOMY IDOL!!" while everyone else in Rikkai was like "Holy fuck..." ::my apologies to Yukimura fans::

"Umm..Ahem..." Oshitari said clearing his throat from the referee seat. "The match between Atobe-Sanada and Yagyuu-Hiyoshi."

Sanada looked like he was going to cry his heart out while Atobe looked immensely pleased with himself. Hiyoshi was thinking "GekokujyouGekokujyou..etc." again. And Yagyuu ignored him again.

"Hiroshi! Kick fukubuchou's ass!" Niou yelled.

"...I won't answer that Masaharu..." Yagyuu said quietly.

"Umm..You DO know that you can start right?" Oshitari said while filing his nails.

"Sanada."

"What?"

"You serve."

"Why Atobe?"

"Ore-sama's nails." Atobe said showing Sanada his AWESOME fingernails that would make any girl cry.

"Fine." Sanada said sighing. "Whatever." he said throwing the volleyball up into the air.

* * *

and thats it for chapter 4... yeah..kinda wierd..I'm very sorry that i killed off a lot of characters. they'll come back soon dont worry! and you can vote for whoever you want to win for the next chapter! It's either atobe-sanada or yagyuu-hiyoshi for the first game or niou-oshitari or kabaji-renji for the second game. ::bows:: i'm VERY sorry if i killed off anybody's favorite characters. ill bring them back soon! i promise! after all this IS a crack fic

So please vote for whoever you want to win the games when you review! thank you ::bows again::


	5. Narwhals, Sharks, and Bagpipes Oh my!

Disclaimer- I would love to own PoT. But my dear friends, life doesn't work that way.

Ratings- the same

Warnings- people's favorite characters dying, the sharks, Sanada moping, Niou, etc..

I thank the people who read this story and have read My Mother Sanada Genichirou. You people are cool ::gives big hugs::

oh and thank yous to the people who voted :D

and I'm very sorry that I killed off Yukimura...he'll come back no worries

* * *

"1-1." Oshitari said still filing his nails. 

"Dude. Will you ever STOP filing those goddamn nails of yours?" Niou said getting annoyed.

"Do you want me to feed you to the sharks?"

"You know you're going to get thrown in too. Right?"

"...Touche."

"Exactly."

"Could you two stop bickering and just watch the game?" Renji asked.

"Whatever." Oshitari and Niou said.

Renji sighed.

scenechangescenechangescenechange

Atobe and Sanada prepared for their special kickass attack...

HAMETSU E NO TANGO::whoo!!::

And they scored a point because they're THAT cool.

'_Gekokujyou...I must kick Sanada's and buchou's ass..."_ Hiyoshi thought, but deep down he wanted to win because he really didn't want to be fed to the sharks.

Yagyuu, as always, kept his cool because he's the GENTLEMAN.

"Sanada look at what you did!" Atobe said disgusted.

"What?!"

"You ruined ore-sama's fingernails!" he said as he shoved his fingers in front of Sanada's face.

While they were bickering, Yagyuu took this as an opportunity to serve the ball really fast.

The ball passed by without either of them noticing.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Because ore-sama said so!"

"...1-2 Yagyuu-Hiyoshi pair in the lead..." Oshitari said. "Atobe you should really st-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sanada and Atobe yelled at Oshitari.

"..." Oshitari shutted the fuck up.

Everyone else was like, "Holy shit..."

Yagyuu took this as another opportunity to serve.

And the ball passed by without anybody noticing.

Wow...

"...1-3. Yagyuu-Hiyoshi pair advance..."

Sanada and Atobe were still arguing about nails when Renji and Niou threw them into the water. Of course you could see them arguing even though the sharks were trying to eat them. But then Yagyuu noticed something really weird...

"Isn't that Sengoku from Yamabuki?"

"Why is he in a shark costume?"

Everybody (even Kabaji) looked at Niou.

"What?"

They were still staring at him.

"This is news to me too!"

Now a look of "That's bs" was thrown at Niou.

"I'm serious!"

Everybody started to give him a "Yea and we have chickens for heads" look. But they couldn't finish it because they heard someone talking.

"Look!" Dan shouted. "Sengoku-sempai! I'm a narwhal!" and then he jumped back into the water.

Sengoku resurfaced and said, "Dan! That's great!" And looking up at the six regulars he said, "Yo!"

"Yo!" everyone said.

"You have got to stop throwing people at us." Sengoku said.

"...?"

"You're throwing the tennis regulars into the water! We found Kirihara, Ohtori, Marui, Jiroh, Gakuto, and others..."

Renji sighed a breath of relief. "So Yukimura isn't really dead?"

"Nope. He's playing the bagpipes for some reason though..."Sengoku said holding up Yukimura who was playing the bagpipes.

"I won't comment on that..." Niou said.

"I FEEL THE RHYTHM!" Kamio shouted as he dived in and out of the water in a dolphin costume.

"..."

"Oh. Don't mind him." Sengoku said crossing his flippers::I mean since he's in a shark costume:: "He's always like that."

"Oh. Sengoku." Oshitari said tossing him Atobe's file. "Can you give this to Atobe for me?"

"...Sure." Sengoku said giving Oshitari a weird look. "But, don't GIRLS use nail files?"

Oshitari ignored the urge to punch him.

"We have a game to play." Niou said.

"Ah. Yes." Renji said. Giving Niou a look of death.

"So..since the sharks aren't real, what's going to happen to the losers?" Hiyoshi asked.

"I kn-!"Niou said.

"NO!" everyone (including Yagyuu) yelled at him.

"Fine." Niou said looking pissed.

"Well." Renji started. "Sadaharu let me borrow this 'juice' of his..." holding up a bottle of glowing brown stuff. "I think he called it "Inui's Remix Iced Tea."

"...You expect us to drink that?" Oshitari asked looking at it with disgust.

"...Yes." Renji said. "If you lose that is."

"..."

"YOUR ON!" Niou shouted. "I'm going to kick your ass! And that gorilla's too!" he said pointing at Kabaji.

Everyone but Renji, Kabaji, and Niou did a facepalm.

* * *

okay...I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE HELL I JUST WROTE. for this one I'm going to get a lot of flames. I have no clue why its so pointless and random. Please don't hate me because of this chapter. Trust me I have NO clue where this came from. My brain probably hates me so it did this. 

You can vote again :D

only this time you vote for who should win the tournament. its either:

Yagyuu-Hiyoshi

Niou-Oshitari

Renji-Kabaji

thanks for reading :D ill update as best i can!


	6. Oh Woe is Atobe!

Disclaimer- If I owned PoT...Rikkai would be the main characters...and Sanada would've won not Echizen.

Rating- the same

Warnings- utter crackness and other stuff...

BIG thank yous to:

Fraulein Rose, PixieStix110, animewahine, forgotten hyoshi(I'm sorry if I freaked you out since the sharks weren't real..), Immortal Wifey, blupenguin15, endlessy, and ooRyuuseioo (she has the best Tango pair fics. I love them!) for reviewing! You people make my day. xD

And also BIG thank yous to:

blupenguin15, forgotten hyoshi, AnuneFan412, WritesRandomCrap, and maldita08 for reviewing to Oh God, Sanada. You people are cool cookies:D

and thank yous to the people who voted and thank yous to the people who take their time to read this fic. You people make me happy!

okay sorry for boring you...let's go on to the story!

* * *

While the Niou-Oshitari pair and the Renji-Kabaji pair were duking it out with their awesome volleyball skills, our other characters that were thrown into the (shark)water earlier were having problems of their own... 

"Kamio. COULD YOU PLEASE STOP JUMPING?!" Kirihara shouted at our rhythm-riding-dolphin-red-head.

"Maa...don't mind him." Sengoku said waving a flipper at Kirihara. "He's been doing that for 5 hours. You'll get used to it."

"...Okay..." Kirihara said. "By the way, why are you in a shark costume?"

"Ah..THAT...well you see...Minami wanted me to attend the volleyball meetings with him since I'm vice-captain and I kind of skipped out...and he got angry..."

"Yeahh..." everyone else said.

"SENGOKU-SEMPAI!" Dan shouted. "MY HORN FELL OFF!" he shouted pointing at where his horn once was.

"I'll help you put it back on..."he said trying to hold the broken horn, but since he had flippers he really couldn't do anything. Everybody watched them struggle for a few minutes because it was very amusing. Then Ohtori felt bad so he helped Dan put his horn back on.

"Thank you Ohtori-san!" Dan said as he was swimming away. Just then Kamio rammed into him and poor Dan rammed into Atobe who was conviently sitting on a rock drying himself off. Then Atobe fell off into the water and started to flail around.

"KABAJI HELP!" Atobe flailed helplessy while everyone was like "...This is fun."

MYATOBESENSESARETINGLINGMYATOBESENSESARETINGLING

All of a sudden, Kabaji looked up and stared at the water as the volleyball bounced off his head.

"2-2" Yagyuu annouced.

But like Kabaji really cared. He started to run to the water (Baywatch style of course) while everyone that was on the beach was like "...Dude that's wrong on so many levels..."

Kabaji ran into the water and since he's so tall he just walked across the water's surface. But where Atobe was, it was above everyone's heads and Kabaji came to this horrible realization...

HE CAN'T SWIM! Oh woe is Kabaji! (not really).

Meanwhile Atobe was still flailing while the other characters were laughing their asses off at him.

And then Kabaji and Atobe were no more...Oh woe is ore-sama! (not really Kabaji). Everyone was like, "Oh shit...is he dead?"

"Don't worry!" Sengoku annouced, "I can do CPR!" Sengoku jumped into the water to retrieve Kabaji and Atobe, but Gakuto and Shishido grabbed him by the tail.

"Don't you know what this means?!" Gakuto yelled.

Sengoku stopped struggling. Straightening himself up while Shishido helped him, he said, "No."

"NO?!" Shishido and Gakuto yelled. "WE CAN GET RICH FROM ALL HIS MONEY IF HE DIES! AND HE JUST DIED!"

"He already wrote a will?" Marui asked.

"Yup." Gakuto saiding nodding like a smart person. "I SAW him write it."

"And I snuck in and READ it." Shishido said. "It said Kabaji gets most of his wealth and we only get 100 bucks."

"BUT...since Kabaji is also dead..." Gakuto said evilly.

Shishido finished the sentence for him, "We get all of it..."

"But what about his relatives?" Sanada asked.

"...I have NO clue really..." Gakuto said thoughtfully.

"Isn't that kind of mean though?" Jackal said, "Taking someone else's money?"

"Jackal-sempai." Kirihara said "Stop being such a prude." he said with a devilish grin.

"We just have to make sure Niou doesn't hear about this." Marui said.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to find some way of taking it all without us knowing."

scenechangescenechangescenechange

As a break, Niou decided to stop by the bank and deposit his earnings. Just then somebody who happened to work there bumped into him causing him to drop everything. Helping him, Niou found a piece of paper that said, "Atobe's Info" quickly looking at it, he found their PIN code. So when the banker wasn't looking he quickly shoved it in his pocket. After the banker left, Niou quickly walked up to the counter and said ,"I'd like to withdraw some money."

"PIN code please.'

Niou recited the code from the paper.

"How much will you withdraw?"

"..How much is in there?"

"Let's see...in this one..." the banker said looking at the computer, "90,000 dollars."

"In 'THIS' one?" Niou said appalled.

scenechangescenechange

"So..."Oshitari said casually to Yagyuu.

"So...?"

"How do you manage to stay sane with someone like Niou?"

"...I have no clue honestly..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

While Oshitari and Yagyuu were making small talk, Hiyoshi poked a knocked out Renji with a random stick. That Inui drink was really a fearsome thing. Poor Renji was knocked senseless.

Hiyoshi looked at Oshitari and thought, "_Gekokujyou..._"

scenechangescenechangescenechange

"...So this is how we'll split it up.." Yukimura said after he finally stopped playing the bagpipes.

"We only get a 1,000 dollars each?!" Shishido said angrily.

"Well we have to make it look like we're not phycos with money. They might get suspicous."

"Ah...I see..." Gakuto said.

"Hey Kirihara." Marui said blowing a bubble. "What are you going to do with the money?"

"But video games of course." Kirihara said as if it was the most obivous thing in the world. 'You?"

"Buy lots and lots of cake."

Kirihara and Sanada rolled their eyes.

"Hey. Choutarou. What's wrong."

"Well.." Ohtori said, "I feel bad for taking Atobe-san's money..."

"Don't worry that what Atobe would have wanted." Shishido said patting his doubles back. "The best for Hyoutei no?"

"Well..."

"Hey." Sengoku said poking Jiroh. "Hey...HEY!"

"Hmmm...Wha?" Jiroh said rubbing his eyes.

"If you're going to sleep, then sleep on the beach." Sengoku said.

"Whatever..." Jiroh said turning his back on Sengoku and going back to sleep.

"..."

scenechangescenechangescenechange

Niou was one happy volleyball player. He had $90,000 to spend on himself. He must be the most happiest person in the world. Ahh...having access to Atobe's bank account was bliss...

scenechangescenechangescenechange

As the group finally emerged from the water, they went to the nearest bank to get their earnings. The banker gave all of them weird looks because 1)Sengoku was still in a shark costume (along with Kamio and Dan). 2) They were all wet. and 3) Kamio wouldn't stop screaming "I FEEL THE RHYTHM!!"

But they were even more surprised because the bank account was EMPTY. At least THIS one was.

"Who took all the money?!" Gakuto yelled at the banker.

"S-Some person who had spiky-hair with a little ponytail trailing from it..."

"...Damn you Niou..."Marui muttered.

"All in favor of tracking down Niou-sempai and taking his money?" Kirihara announced. "Wow...it's everybody besides Ohtori..."

"Why Choutarou?" Shishido asked.

"I think its kind of mean to attack Niou-san..."

"Don't worry Ohtori.." Yukimura said giving him his, "Be inspired" smile.

"Okay.."Ohtori said looking SO inspired, while Sanada had sparklies in his eyes again.

* * *

okay..that's the end of chapter 6...I hope you enjoyed it :D

just wondering...

has anyone seen the bromide collection for PoT? i almost died when i saw it xD...the christmas and the fashion show one made me scream my head off so much that my mom had to yell at me to shut up...the christmas collection gave me an idea for a fanfic but you peoples have to wait till christmas for it to be posted xD

Review please :D


	7. The Purple Prince

Disclaimer- Sadly I still don't own PoT. I really want a Rikkai jersey though. It looks so cool xDD.

Warnings- Crack, cursing, Niou, weirdness...

Rating- the same

Thanks yous to forgotten hyoshi(bromide is like a card collection of the PoT characters looking so pretty xD), PixieStix110, ooRyuuseioo, blupenguin15, Immortal Wifey, Shaman of the Fire, ChibiYagyuuHiroshi (What else would Ohtori be? ;D), and endlessy for reviewing. You people pwn.

Also thanks yous to PixieStix110, AnuneFan412, Silent Slayer 2000, and blupenguin15 for reviewing my crack oneshot Jackal's Sercret 'Life'.

And BIG thank yous to people who read this story :D

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating lately...I've been having writer's block (curse you!!). Let's started shall we?

* * *

"Where's Niou anyways?" Hiyoshi asked getting up.

"He said he was going to the bank." Yagyuu replied.

"Doing what?"

"...IDK."

"...Okay...Don't EVER do that again..." Oshitari said looking at Yagyuu as if he had a shark for a butt.

"...W/E."

"Oshitari-sempai...I think it's best if we back away. VERY SLOWLY..."

"...Forget that..."Oshitari said backing away. "RUN!"

And they ran off into the distance.

"Weirdos." Yagyuu said straightening his glasses.

scenechangescenechangescenechange

"...Soo...How are we going to catch Niou?" Shishido said.

"I know! I know!" Gakuto said jumping up and down. "We-"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Fine."

"Yukimura. What do you think?" Sanada asked with sparklies in his eyes.

"...Hmmm..."

"Why does he always get to think up of a plan?!" Gakuto shouted pointing at Yukimura (gasp!)

"Oh no you didn't!" Kirihara said snapping.

"Oh yes I did!" Gakuto yelled snapping back.

While these two were yelling at each other and snapping, Sanada couldn't really take it anymore. SO he walked up to both of them and backhanded them WITH BOTH HANDS. The left hand for Gakuto and the right for Kirihara.

"Dude! That like flipping hurt!" Gakuto yelled.

"You're lucky you got my left."

"HEY! _I'm_ supposed to be the lucky one around here!" Sengoku said.

"Would you like one too?" Sanada said flexing his hand.

"On second thought..."

"BACK TO THE PLAN" Marui announced. "You know where we capture Niou and take his money?"

"Oh yeah..." the crowd said.

"Just wondering...where's Jiroh?" Jackal asked looking around.

"...I think we accidently left him in the water..." Dan said scratching his chin with his flipper.

"I FEEL THE RHYTHM!!" Kamio shouted.

"...Okay. The next time he does that," Shishido said angrily, "We're shoving him in a broom closet."

"Shishido-san! That's so mean!"

"It's okay Ohtori." Yukimura said giving him another "Be inspired" smile.

"...Okay..." Ohtori said looking inspired again.

"How do you do that?" Gakuto asked.

"I have my ways Gakuto."

"That's not an answer."

Sanada looked like murder. Gakuto noticed this and quickly said, "Let's look for Niou shall we?"

"I just said that 5 minutes ago!" Marui said angrily. "Doesn't ANYBODY listen to me?!"

Just then Jiroh came running out of nowhere. "IALWAYSLISTENTOYOU!!" and he started to jump up and down again.

"Anybody _besides_ him?!" Marui muttered.

"...How about if we hire someone?" Kirihara asked.

"To track down Niou?"

"Yeah. Like a dog or something."

"Kirihara if its a dog it's _something_." Jackal corrected.

"First you're a prude and now you're Renji-sempai!" Kirihara said. "What the hell?!"

"Now. Now Kirihara." Yukimura said gently. "What did Genichirou and I say about being mean to your teammates?"

"That it disrupts 'team unity'." Kirihara said dully.

"Exactly. You have to be nice to your sempais. You understand?"

"...Yes."

"I FEEL THE RHYTHM!" Kamio shouted again.

"Shishido you can shove him in the closet now." Sengoku said pointing at a random closet door that just HAPPENED to be there.

"Gladly." Shishido said picking Kamio up and throwing him into the closet.

Ohtori didn't say anything because he was still inspired.

"Nfu nfu...did I hear someone saying they need help tracking down someone?" a voice said.

"OMIGOD WE'RE SURROUNDED BY GHOSTS DESU!!" Dan yelled and then suddenly his headband fell over his eyes, "AND THEY ATE THE SUN DESU!! OH NOES DESU!!"

Everyone stopped for a moment and watched Dan scream and spaz because it was SO FUNNY. Then Ohtori snapped out of his 'inspired' stage and helped Dan calm down.

"Thank you Ohtori-san desu!" Dan said after he calmed down. Then he just happened to bump into the voice from earlier. Everybody had to shield their eyes from all the PURPLE they saw.

"...So yeah..." Gakuto said shielding his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm the PURPLE PRINCE." and then a beam purple rose up into the air.

"...Right..." our volleyball players said.

"I think you're Mizuki from St. Rudolph." Sengoku said.

"...It's that noticable?"

"Well...YEAH...I mean you're only person who would actually wear THAT much purple in public." Kirihara said annoyed.

"Anyways." Mizuki said ignoring Kirihara. "I'm going to help you track down this Niou of yours."

"He's not 'ours'" Sanada said squinting. "We just need something from him."

"Well you can borrow my duck." Mizuki said pulling someone who suspiously like Yanagisawa. IN A DUCK COSTUME.

"I'll help you track him down DANE!" Yanagisawa said flapping his wings.

"...Is it me or do you want Kamio back?" Shishido muttered to Sengoku.

"...Totally."

"I sense him DANE!" he said. "He's coming here DANE!"

"...So where did we leave Kamio?" Marui said casually to Jackal.

"In a closet somewhere I believe."

But suddenly true to word, the trickster happened to walk into them. The volleyball players could really tell that he spent that money. He had expensive jewelry and clothes. He also had a pony following him.

"Yo!" Niou smirked.

"...Yo?" everyone else said uncertainly.

"...What's with the pony?" Gakuto said.

"Oh..Mr. Snuffles?" Niou said while petting him. "He looked cute so I bought him."

"..."

"ATTACK!" Marui yelled.

And the group of volleyball players (excluding Ohtori, Yukimura, and Sanada) jumped on Niou, but suddenly they all hit something they couldn't see and bounced off.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kirihara said while rubbing his head.

"I'm called 'the trickster' for a reason dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass!"

"Sure?"

"...No."

"Whatever." Niou said walking off into the distance with his bling and his pony.

"HEY! I WANT MY MONEY!" Gakuto yelled while running at Niou and again he hit something and bounced off. "I think its an invisible wall..."

"NO DUH!" everyone else yelled at Gakuto.

"So..umm how do we get out?" Ohtori asked timidly.

"Nfu nfu..."Mizuki said while twirling his hair with his fingers, "I have a plan."

"He has a plan DANE!"

"I'm going to shoot that duck.." Shishido muttered.

* * *

so here's today's chapter.

Like I said in Jackal's oneshot, I'm going to write oneshots for all the Rikkai characters. blupenguin15 wanted me to Marui next and I'm working on that and a sequel to Oh God, Sanada. but at the same time I have writer's block..(CURSE YOU)

thanks for reading :D

reviews plx


	8. Operation:Ask people for info!

Sorry for the long wait. I was stressed out and busy. Stupid doctor and Ebay (I accidently bought something and I didn't mean to and I know that my dad is going to kill me for that).

I realized that I'm neglecting my poor poor fic...::hugs The Game::

And BIG, BIG thank yous to theProdigiesz, eiko-chan, ooRyuuseioo(YOU MUST READ HER TANGO PAIR FICS!), endlessy, bluepenguin15, Shaman of the Fire, Prince of Tennis' Shaman, animewahine, PixieStix110, and FrauleinRose for reviewing to chaper 7 (although theProdigiesz reviewied for all of them...)

this took me a while to think up of and make out but it should work...and I just realized. WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE VOLLEYBALL GAME? I should change the title now...to maybe like I don't know...you lovely reviewers help me. Think of a title that should go with this fic...xDD

* * *

"THAT'S your plan?" Gakuto said disbelievingly.

"Nfu, nfu of course."

"That's just dumb." Shishido said while kicking a rock.

"No it's not!"

"I think it might not work..."Yukimura said gently. "I mean if you took the pony he'll probably have a laser gun and would be ready to kill you."

"How did you manage to say that with a straight face?" Sengoku said slowly backing away.

"Because he's our buchou!" Marui, Jackal, Kirihara, and Sanada said proudly and for a moment the Rikkai colors flashed behind them.

"Right..."

"Moving on DANE!" Yanagisawa said while flapping his wings. "You have to get the others DANE. Mizuki DANE!"

'Why am I even here?" Shishido muttered while pounding his head into the brickwall in front of him.

"Shishido-san! Your going to lose your braincells!" Ohtori said looking stricken and tried to stop him from pounding his head in any further.

"Nfu nfu...you're right Yanagisawa." and he clapped his hands. Again there was a purple beam of light that rose into the air and then a purple cloud whoosed in front of them. And out appeared Atsushi and someone else they couldn't see in a horse costume.

"Nay..." they said dully.

"How much did he happen to pay you?" Gakuto asked.

"He threatened to cut our sugar diet if we didn't do this." Atsushi explained.

Marui gasped dramatically. "CUT YOUR SUGAR?!"

"Yea." came a muffled voice.

"Is that Yuuta?" Sengoku asked poking at the rump of the horse with his flipper.

"Yes..."

"I won't even ask." Jackal said looking at Mizuki and then looking away because the purple was too much.

"Back to the plan." Yukimura said. Just then two figures rammed into Yukimura.

"NOOO!" the Rikkai regulars shouted.

"Are they always like that?" Yuuta asked.

"Sadly yes."

"Oshitari-sempai I think we're far enough." Hiyoshi said while trying to help Yukimura up.

"I'm very sorry Yukimura." Oshitari said while bowing. Hiyoshi followed suit.

The Rikkai regulars however, were a different story.

"YOU TOUCHED YUKIMURA!" Sanada bellowed causing several scared glances.

"Buchou please don't die on us!" Kirihara and Marui said oh so dramatically and shaking him at the same time. Jackal meanwhile was dabbing hydrogen peroxide all over Yukimura.

"Please...please I'm fine it was just an accident-" Yukimura started. But Sanada interuppted.

"ACCIDENT?! YUKIMURA THEY RAMMED INTO YOU!" Sanada bellowed yet again. If you looked REALLY closely, you probably could see tears. But we won't get into that.

"Sanada. You just interuppted me." Yukimura said looking at him. "50 laps."

Sanada obeyed. Pulling his hat to cover his face he left running.

"It's like some weird soap opera that Akutsu watches when he thinks that no one is looking." Sengoku said looking awed.

"You watch them too?" Gakuto said excitedly.

"I just said AKUTSU!"

"Ohh..."

"Gakuto. Everyone isn't a sissy like you who watches soap operas." Shishido said angrily.

"Umm...whatever happened to finding Niou and taking his money?" Jackal asked.

"Oh yeah..." everyone said.

"So what are going to do with them?" Kirihara said pointing at Atsushi and Yuuta.

"Nfu...nfu I'm glad you asked." Mizuki said. "They're going to help us get through the invisible wall."

"Isn't it already broken because they-" Shishido pointed at Oshitari and Hiyoshi. "-ran through it?"

"..."

"We stumped you" Gakuto said poking Mizuki but then stopped because the purple was too much.

"You two can just go now" Mizuki said dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"...What?!"

"Or do you want me to cut your sugar?"

They ran away.

"So much for that plan." Kirihara said annoyed.

"What plan?" Hiyoshi asked.

Marui explained.

"We should use a tracking system."

"We already have one right here." Mizuki said pointing at Yanagisawa.

Nobody said anything.

"Let's just go around and ask people" Yukimura said.

Everybody agreed.

imatthebeachimatthebeach

Renji finally came around and stood up. Sadaharu's drink was truly fearsome. He looked around to see Yagyuu in a beach chair reading a novel.

"Where are the others?"

"IDK"

"...Yagyuu. Are you okay?"

"OMG. I'm chill. U?"

"Why are you talking in chat?"

Yagyuu took a sip of Inui's special remix iced tea. "IDK."

Renji ran off while scribbling in his data book.

IWANTMYMONEYIWANTMYMONEY

Everyone split up into groups to look for Niou. Yukimura was commonly mistaken for a girl. Sengoku and Oshitari kept trying to seduce girls. Shishido frequently lost his temper and Ohtori frequently had to calm him down. People ran away from Mizuki and Yanagisawa. Dan kept ramming into people because of his horn. Hiyoshi really didn't ask anybody because he kept thinking, 'Gekokujyou.' Marui and Kirihara kept pestering people while Jackal tried to calm them down. And people lost their tempers at Gakuto because he kept stating the obvious.

So all in all. Operation: Ask people for information failed.

To the next operation.

* * *

Wow..in this chapter NOTHING really happened. omigoshies. Well there's always the next chapter. I wonder how I'm going to end this story. Not that it's ending soon. I'm just saying. 


	9. Lovely Pictures Don't You Think?

Ahhh...okays...it's been a while ne::hugs fic::

I think I've been writing too much one-shots lately...I should stop...

but anyways, THANK YOUS TO

theProdigiesz, PixieStix110, IceWolfQueen, Kristine(ooo what are you reading? just kidding :D), alicekyli380, ooRyuuseioo, animewahine, FrauleinRose, Prince of Tennis' Shaman, and forgotten hyoshi(don't worry the fics not going anywhere xD) for reveiwing chapter 8.

also HUGE thank yous to:

Demon Brat 2000, alicekyli380, x.Lemon.Tea.x, animewahine, the Prodigiesz, Eiko-chan, WritesRandomCrap, forgotten hyoshi(I did make a mistake I have to go edit it later thank you though!), PixieStix110, and FrauleinRose for reviewing The Randomest of Days. You guys rock!

Let's start!

* * *

Kamio was so bored. Some weirdo from Hyoutei shoved him into the closet. What the hey?! It must've have been from Shinji's bet. He had to 'I FEEL THE RHYTHM!' for 7 hours. And 7 hours passed. So he got 7 dollars. Whoo hoo! Just then the door opened. He looked up. 

It was Niou with his bling-bling and Mr. Snuffles.

"Oh. The others are looking for you."

"Wanna play Goldfish?" Niou said holding up a deck of cards. LINED IN GOLD.

"Sure." Kamio said moving over so Niou could sit across from him.

And they played.

FINDNIOUFINDNIOUFINDNIOU

"Where IS he?" Kirihara asked after he asked the 50th person today. "I wish Renji-sempai was here. He would make life easier with his data."

"Now, now Kirihara." Yukimura said. "I'm sure we'll find Niou soon."

Just then someone knocked Oshitari over. This time no one really gasped. Because well...Oshitari isn't as important as Yukimura. But Ohtori being nice, helped Oshitari up and then proceeded to help the fallen figure.

"Ah! Renji-san we were just talking about you!"

Renji gave Ohtori a weird look. "I would prefer I didn't know why you were talking about me. But there's a 39.6754329877 percent chance that you were talking about how much you need me."

"How can you even say such a number?" Shishido said looking awed.

"GAHH! NUMBERS!" Gakuto yelled covering his ears.

"Because HE'S IN RIKKAIDAI!" Kirihara, Jackal, and Marui said proudly.

"Moving on!" Mizuki said impatiently while Yanagisawa was nodding and said "DANE!"

Everybody ignored him.

Just then everybody saw a very tired looking Sanada come back from running his laps. Oh boy. He looked pooped.

"How are we looking for Niou anyways?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Well..." Renji said looking through his notebook. And then he looked up. "There's a high chance that he's at Atobe's house."

"How high is that chance?" Jackal asked.

Renji did the math instantly. "20.983646858967489-"

"ENOUGH OF THE NUMBERS!" everybody shouted.

"Couldn't you just round?" Shishido said annoyed.

"Then the probabilities would come out wrong."

"That's a low chance though." Oshitari said looking up. "21 percent?"

"Unless if you want all the stats. 1.987 percent chance he's at the mall, 1.4 percent chance he's in France, 4.538 chance that he's eloped with Yagyuu to Africa, .009761 percent chance that he's in a closet, 5.897653 per-"

"Okay. Okay." Jackal said quickly. "Let's go to Atobe's house."

"Yes. Let's." everybody said quickly before Renji could say more numbers.

Renji sighed. It seemed that the only person who actually loved calculating as much as he did was Sadaharu...Oh where was he now?

38593037.204747584934038457PERCENT84757489340.5758494945757PERCENT(It's actually fun punching in random numbers xD)

Inui looked up from his volleyball practice. It felt as if Renji was calling to him...Inui quickly took out his notebook and started to scribble while a volleyball bounced off his head.

NICEHOUSENICEHOUSENICEHOUSE

"Woahh..." Kirihara said walking into the mansion. "This is nice..."

The Hyoutei regulars of course really weren't fazed. I mean they were rich too! Not as rich as Atobe...but they were richer than most...maybe...

"So this is Atobe's house?" Marui said poking the fountain. "I've heard rumors that his bathtub blows out bubbles..." He looked at them hopefully.

Oshitari nodded. "It's true."

"They blow out in 7 different colors and 5 different scents!" Gakuto added.

"Scents?" Sanada asked.

"When you pop them, you smell either flowers, citrus, cotton candy, strawberries, or apples."

"..."

"What the hell?" Kirihara said looking at the Hyoutei regulars as if they had sharks for butts.

"OMIGOD I'M GOING TO HIS BATHROOM BYE!" Marui said running up the stairs. Which was lined with red VELVET.

Just then Jiroh popped out of nowhere. "MARUI-SAN!!!IWANTTOTAKEABUBBLEBATHWITHYOU!!!"

"HELL NO!" Marui shouted. But evidently, the smaller boy was too strong for him. Jiroh dragged him off.

"BUCHOU!" Marui said struggling. "He's going to molest me!"

Everyone was either like Kirihara and Sengoku who were laughing their butts off, or like Shishido and Oshitari giving them a 'WTF?' look, or they looked like Ohtori who looked like he pitied Marui.

"Ahem..." Hiyoshi said coughing."Let's look for Niou shall we?"

"Ah. Yes." Yukimura said.

Just then Renji popped out of nowhere. "He's not here."

"How do you know?" Sengoku asked.

"While everyone was looking at Marui and Jiroh, I asked the servants. He's not here. And I have-" Renji held up a camera. "-pictures of Jiroh forcing Marui into the tub."

"..."

"We really don't wa-" Shishido was cut off.

"Renji-sempai! Lemme see!" Kirihara said. But Renji held it above his head.

"This isn't for your age Kirihara."

Kirihara jumped even more. But he was still too short by 5 inches.

"You're one year older than me!"

"But we're fifteen Kirihara." Yukimura said taking the camera and looking through it.

"But...but..." Kirihara whimpered. He couldn't tackle Yukimura because that was just WRONG.

"Jackal. Genichirou. Look at this." Yukimura said chuckling.

"Can we see?" Oshitari asked.

"Sure!"

All the Hyoutei regulars rushed over. Even Hiyoshi and Ohtori. And Mizuki and Yanagisawa.

"But buchou! Hiyoshi and Ohtori are the same age as me and they get to see!"

"50 laps around Atobe's mansion."

"But...but!"

"Around his _estate_."

Kirihara pouted then took off running. He couldn't see his own sempai get tortured by his fanboy. This sucked.

"Oh yea..." Gakuto said looking up from the pictures. "What about Atobe's money?"

"Who needs his money when we have this?" Shishido said giggling. "We can sell this on Ebay and make A LOT of money. MORE THAT WHAT NIOU HAS NOW!"

"That's true." Jackal said nodding. Taking the camera, he said, "I'll go print these out and hang then around school if you don't mind buchou."

"Go ahead."

"...Jackal..." Sanada said slowly.

"Yes?"

"When did you get into blackmail?"

"Ever since Fuji Shuusuke taught me to."

"Nfu, nfu...you mean my rival?" Mizuki said twirling his hair.

"..." Jackal walked out.

Renji muttered, "...Marui should be screaming in three...two...one..."

"JIROH! STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"MARUI-SAN!!!!"

Everyone laughed. Even Hiyoshi and Sanada. Talk about amusing.

And so...everybody made a lot of money off of the photos. Marui had a restraining order on Jiroh. Jackal grew to love blackmail. Kirihara still wanted to see the photos. Mizuki was officailly called the 'Purple Prince'. Sengoku never did get out of that shark costume. Nobody knew what happened to Dan whereever he was. Renji was still talking in data and longed for Inui. Yagyuu still talked in chat. Atobe and Kabaji had a REALLY nice funeral, but got bankrupt because of Niou.

BUT...Niou and Kamio were still playing goldfish in the closet.

* * *

well here's the end...I think I rushed it a bit...maybe a lot. 

I thank the people who were loyal to this fic and read it. It was fun writing it.

I can't believe it...I FINISHED MY FIRST MULTICHAPTER FIC!!

Omigoodness!!

please tell me what you thought of this fic please:D


End file.
